Boat windshields for small boats typically comprise two pieces of clear plastic or glass, are relatively small and are typically fixed in position on the boat. Such windshields typically perform but a single function. Boat accessories such as bow ramps, air trim tabs and the like have heretofore been completely separate from the boat windshield. Such articles, as well as others, are often not used with such boats because they are impractical or too expensive.
The wide use of a fixed position, small windshield has also limited the use of top covers, i.e. canopies, for small boats. Existing canopies are typically fixed in position and include a substantial amount of supporting elements. They are often inconvenient to adjust even when they are alleged to be adjustable and are inconvenient to disassemble and stow when not in use. For such reasons and others, canopies are often not used with small boats.
Similar problems arise for exposed bridge areas for larger boats, such as the flying bridge area, and exposed areas on pontoon boats and the like. In such applications, there is typically no windshield provided and the operator of the boat or others in those exposed area are completely exposed to the weather and wind.